Coffee industry of Kenya
The coffee industry of Kenya is noted for its cooperative system of milling, marketing, and auctioning coffee, and for its high percentage of production from small farms. Kenya, an East African nation, is the 21st largest producer of coffee in the world, producing over 50 million kilograms (112 million pounds) in 2006International Coffee Organization - Total Production of Exporting Countries. Coffee exports account for approximately five percent of all exports from Kenya[http://www.ico.org/event_pdfs/wcc2/presentations/gilbert%20text.pdf The Long Run Impact of the Ending of Coffee Control by Christopher L. Gilbert]. It is estimated that six million Kenyans are employed directly or indirectly in the coffee industry. History Despite its proximity to Ethiopia (widely believed to be the region from which coffee originated), coffee was not cultivated in Kenya until 1893, when missionaries imported Bourbon coffee trees from Reunion Island in Brazil . These trees, descendents from trees discovered in Ethiopia, would be used to develop the French Mission varietal which is predominant in Kenya today. From 1901, until the start of World War I, coffee production would double each year . Initially, coffee was grown primarily on large British-run farms and auctions were held in London . However, in 1933 Kenya enacted the Coffee Act which would establish the Coffee Board of Kenya and establish the Kenyan auction system http://www.coffeeboard.co.ke/about_coffee/history.php Introduction, Historical Perspective, and the Industry - Coffee Board of Kenya. In 1954, Kenyans controlled only 5000 acres of coffee farms. It would not be until the Mau Mau uprising beginning in 1952, that Kenyans would begin to control most coffee production in Kenya . Growing Regions Most Kenyan coffee is grown from Mount Kenya to near Nairobi, the capital of Kenya, and on the border with Uganda to the west. With its high altitude, warm climate, and fertile soil, these regions are well suited for producing arabica coffee . Auction System The Kenyan coffee industry is noted for it's democratic auction system. In this system, samples of each lot are made available to bidders prior to a weekly auction. If a bidder (or the bidder's customers) is interested in a lot of coffee, they enter the auction for that lot. In this transparent auction, the highest bidder wins--no insider deals are cut. The result of this system is that generally the best lots of coffee command a higher price . Coffee Characteristics Arabica is the predominate type of coffee produced by Kenya[http://www.ico.org/event_pdfs/wcc2/presentations/gilbert%20text.pdf The Long Run Impact of the Ending of Coffee Control by Christopher L. Gilbert]. While all coffee harvested from any region will differ from farm-to-farm (and even crop-to-crop), Kenyan coffee has several characteristics that distinguish it from other origins. Kenyan coffees are often medium bodied with a clean cup typical of East African coffees, sometimes displaying a citrus tone. Additionally, many Kenyan coffees are considered to have an winey, acidy taste to them . Screen Size While it may be widely known as a type of Kenya coffee, Kenya AA is actually a classification of coffee grown in Kenya. All Kenyan coffee is graded after it is milled. Grades are assigned based on the screen size of the bean. Beans with a screen size of 17 or 18 (17/64 or 18/64 of an inch) are assigned the grade AA, generally the largest bean. While the large bean size is considered by many to be a sign of quality, it is important to note that it is but one of many factors in determining high quality coffee. See also *List of coffee producing countries References Category:National Coffee Industries Category:East African coffee